


Silk Scarves

by iaveiian



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaveiian/pseuds/iaveiian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux's car breaks down in the snow and he is forced to walk back to his apartment in the cold. A chance reunion takes place between him and an old rival who wishes to repair their so-called friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first erisol so it's not the best out their but I like it so...

Snow cascaded down from the gray sky and blanketed the frozen earth bellow, leaving it crisp and white with the comings of winter. The town lay in silence despite the time of day and not a single soul dared emerge from the warm safety of their homes and into the snowy landscape, with the exception of one that is. One being Sollux Captor dared to leave his home and brave the cold for the sake of batteries for his beloved electronics. His decision proved to be a bad one for his beat up old truck had finally gave out on him. Now he was forced to walk back to his apartment in a thin yellow jacket and his red and blue pajama pants. His body shivered violently in an attempt to warm up, but the effort was useless. Every now and then he would remove his hands from his pockets, rub them together and breath into them but no matter what they remained numb. His mismatched shoes were soaked through to his toes and they too were beginning to feel numb. The possibility of amputation becoming more likely with every passing second, but then again he might just be overreacting. The wind started to pick up, forcing icy snow to shoot into his back and side chilling him to the bone. No, he's not overreacting. Sollux stopped in his tracks and slammed his foot to the ground letting out an angry growl. A growl, which turned into a yelp as his foot, collided with the ice that was buried beneath the snow.

"Damn it! Thtupid fucking thnow!" He remained seated there in the icy slush with his arms wrapped around himself. His teeth chattering seeming loud in the silence of the day, save for the sound of tires plowing through the slush of the roads. He ignored it though, thinking it was just a salt truck or something like that. He was surprised when he heard the vehicle slow to a stop. And he was stunned to hear his name being called.

"Sol? Is that you?" He didn't look in the direction of the voice, he already knew who it was. He knew the voice all too well, though the signature stutter was gone. 

"Sol what the hell are you doin' out here?" Sollux turned to the other who was making his way over to him.

"I'm making fucking thnow angelth, what doeth it look like?" He replied with sarcasm leaking from his words. His multi colored eyes glaring at the other as he closed the distance between them. He chuckled at his comment though and Sollux glared harder. 

"You haven't changed a bit Sol." He smiled down at a soaking angry Sollux.

"Yeah neither have you fish breath. Jutht get lotht Eridan." He said while trying to stand, but only managing to slip again and fall back into the snow. This caused Eridan to laugh and Sollux’s face to redden with embarrassment as well as the cold. After a moment of freezing silence, and Eridan had ceased his laughter, he extended a hand out to his soaking friend. Sollux looked at it as if it was some sort of trick, but begrudgingly grabbed for it. He was hoisted up and nearly fell forward back into the snow. Instead he fell into a body that pushed him back and helped him steady himself. Sollux smacked Eridan’s hands away and unsteadily trudged off back toward his apartment. He wanted no part in this ordeal if it contained him. They weren't on the best of terms. Not since the whole Feferi incident. Eridan however, refused to let Sollux just walk away. He forcibly grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Furious dual colored eyes glared at the other's violet eyes with equal anger. 

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just tryin' to help you out here and you're goin' ta walk away?" He questioned, his grip on Sollux's arm tightening.

"If this is about that time in high school then you really need ta grow up Sol-"

"Don't call me that!" Sollux yelled and yanked his arm free of Eridan's tightening grip. He nearly slipped again but managed to somehow catch himself.

"Don't call me that thtupid pet name I’m thick and tired of that fucking name. ‘Thol you wanna hang out later? Thol have to theen Fef? Thol thith and thol that'. It’th not 'cute' or a thymbol of friendship, it'th annoying tho jutht shut up for once you pompouth athhole!" Sollux was fuming now. He didn't quite know why he was so irritated. Maybe it was the fact that he was freezing his ass off in the snow while his car had broke down, or that an old friend... Enemy? Who knows, just pulled up out of nowhere and started being nice to him. He didn't know but he was livid. Eridan had backed away from Sollux during his outburst. He knew all to well the damage he could cause when he was angry. All he wanted to do was help; maybe re-ignite an old friendship or something. But Sollux being Sollux was as stubborn as ever. 

"Sollux Captor, I am just tryin' to be a good person here and prevent you from freezin' ta death. Did you ever think that maybe I was bein' nice ta ya because I care about you? You were the closest thin' I had to a friend and I fucked it up, so maybe I might want to try an' fix it. So stop bein' a stubborn prick and get in my car so I can take you home." Eridan stated completely calm. He wouldn't allow himself to get angry over this or else nothing will get done. Sollux was visibly shivering now and he was given a decision. He clenched his chattering teeth and weighed the two choices. He finally gave a shaky sigh of defeat and stepped toward Eridan who smiled victoriously. He led Sollux to the passenger side of his car and sat him down. Once he was seated he shut the door and jogged to the trunk of his car and dug out a plush purple comforter. He nodded his approval at it and ran back to the passenger side. He opened the door and shoved the blanket into the lap of a very confused Sollux. 

"What are you doing?" He asked as the other wrapped the comforter tightly around him. He just shushed him and went to his side of the car. As Eridan was moving to the driver's side Sollux took this opportunity to shrink into the warmth of the purple mass he had been covered in. He kicked off his sneakers and sat cross-legged in the seat as the other entered the car and started the engine. The small vehicle roared the life and dulled to a purr. 

"So... Where do you live?" 

"Jutht up the road about a mile and a half, give or take..." He said, though he couldn't stop his teeth from chattering still. 

"You still cold?" He laughed, earning a disapproving glare from Sollux but a nod in the end. Eridan let out a half laugh and unwound his scarf from his neck and handed it to him. Sollux took it tentatively, like it would burn him if he touched it. He stared at the silky blue striped garment, not knowing what to do with it.

"Just put it around you neck Sol, it's not rocket science." 

"I-I know that." He countered. He gave it a last look and wrapped the silky fabric around his neck. It was surprisingly warm and it made him feel almost safe, comfortable. It was a foreign feeling to him.

The rest of the drive was quite uneventful and the two arrived at Sollux's apartment in no time. However, over the expanse of the short time Sollux had begun to regain feeling in his hands and feet, and possibly a budding friendship as well. He had jogged over to the front of his apartment complex and was just opening the door when he realized he was still wearing Eridan's scarf. Turning back he saw him pulling out of the parking lot.

"Ampora wait! Your thcarf!" Eridan stopped and poked his head out the window. Sollux was wearing an obnoxiously yellow sweatshirt, red and blue sweat pants and two different shoes on each foot; all soaking wet, and to tie the look together, a blued striped silk scarf. Needless to say he looked ridiculous, but it looked decent on him. 

"You hold onto it for awhile. It's supposed to be a cold winter." And with that he left the apartment and Sollux behind. He stood in the doorway, playing with the ends of the smooth fabric and generally surprised. Never had he seen Eridan without a scarf, and he had just given this one to him despite their past. It made him happy to say the least.

"Thankth ED..." He said to himself, seeing as the other had left minutes ago.


End file.
